militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
102nd Division (Philippines)
|allegiance= |branch= Philippine Army |type= Infantry Division |size= Division |command_structure= Visayan-Mindanao Force (1941-1942) 10th Military Area (1942-1946) |current_commander= |garrison= |battles= World War II * Philippines Campaign (1941-1942) Japanese Occupation of the Philippines (1942-1945) * Philippine Resistance Against Japan Philippines Campaign (1944-1945) |notable_commanders= Col. William P. Morse |decorations= }} The 102nd Infantry Division was a division of the Philippine Army under the United States Army Forces in the Far East (USAFFE). Organization The 102nd Division was formed by collecting leftover units in the Visayans and on Mindanao, and had a rather fluid structure for a while. The Division commander, Col. William P. Morse (USA), Inf., was also the commanding officer of the Cagayan Sector of the Mindanao Force portion of the Visayan-Mindanao Force. The main initial Philippine Army units that combined to form the 102nd were the 103rd Infantry, and the 61st and 81st Field Artillery Regiments, plus a 2.95-inch Gun Detachment. These units had been initially not equipped and only partially manned while in their previous divisional assignments; therefore they had been left behind when their respective divisions had moved into action. These orphaned units were sent to Mindanao and gathered under one command. They still had few if any items of heavy equipment, but had manpower and some rifles. By the beginning of May 1942, the 102nd had mostly different core units: the 62nd and 121st Infantry, the 81st Field Artillery, the 2.95-inch Gun Detachment, and Companies "C" and "E" of the 43rd Infantry (PS). History It was active from Dec 1941 to 10 May 1942, whereupon it surrendered after Corregidor fell. It was formed after the Japanese began hostilities, and was active in Mindanao. Col. William P. Morse (USA) was the division's commander. The 102nd Division was re-active on 1942 to 30 June 1946 under the 3rd Military Area of the Philippine Army was held at the newly main general headquarters and military camp base around Visayas and Mindanao are openly the operates and engagements against the Imperial Japanese forces and local collaborators from 1942 to 1944 during the occupation of World War II until the aid of the Allied Liberation from 1944 to 1945. Among the sizes of re-active of almost 8,000-18,000 soldiers and 200-650 military officials for the conquest against the enemy in this country was followed of the Second World War. Combat Narrative The 102nd Division formed part of Visayan-Mindanao Force under BGen. (later MGen.) William F. Sharp, HQ originally at Cebu City. Order of battle Earlier Period (1941-1942) * 103rd Infantry Regiment (PA) (Maj. Joseph R. Webb) (transf. from the 101st Division to 10th Division) * 61st Field Artillery Regiment (PA) (Col. Hiral W. Tarkington, FA) (transf. from the 61st Division to 6th Division) * 81st Field Artillery Regiment (PA) (LCol. John P. Woodbridge) (transf. from the 81st Division to 8th Division) * 2.95-inch Gun Detachment (Maj. Paul D. Phillips) Later Period (April–May 1942) * 62nd Infantry Regiment (PA) (LCol. Allen Thayer) (transf. from the 6th Division) * 121st Infantry Regiment (PA) (Col. John P. Horan, Inf.; Horan had been C.O. of the 43rd Infantry (PS)) (transf. from the United States Armed Forces in the Philippines - Northern Luzon (USAFIP-NL)) * 81st Field Artillery Regiment (PA) (LCol. John P. Woodbridge) (transf. from the 8th Division) ** Detachment, 30th Bombardment Squadron (H), USAAF (65-man force from Del Monte Field, serving as ground troops) * 2.95-inch Gun Detachment (Maj. Paul D. Phillips) * Provisional Battalion, 43rd Infantry (PS) (Maj. Allen L. Peck) ** Company "C", 43rd Infantry (PS) ** Company "E", 43rd Infantry (PS) * 93rd Infantry Regiment (PA) (Maj. John C. Goldtrap) (attchd. from Cagayan Sector command until the transferred from the 9th Division) Re-earlier Period (1942-1946) * 102nd Infantry Regiment (PA) (Activated 03 January 1942 to 30 June 1946) ** 1st Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 2nd Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 3rd Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 4th Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 5th Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 6th Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 7th Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 8th Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 9th Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) ** 10th Bn/102nd Inf Regt (PA) * 103rd Infantry Regiment (PA) (Activated 03 January 1942 to 30 June 1946) ** 1st Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 2nd Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 3rd Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 4th Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 5th Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 6th Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 7th Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 8th Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 9th Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) ** 10th Bn/103rd Inf Regt (PA) * 104th Infantry Regiment (PA) (Activated 03 January 1942 to 30 June 1946) ** 1st Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 2nd Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 3rd Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 4th Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 5th Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 6th Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 7th Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 8th Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 9th Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) ** 10th Bn/104th Inf Regt (PA) * 102nd Field Artillery Regiment (PA) ** 102nd FA Regt HQ Company (PA) ** 1st Bn/102nd FA Regt (PA) ** 2nd Bn/102nd FA Regt (PA) ** 3rd Bn/102nd FA Regt (PA) ** 4th Bn/102nd FA Regt (PA) ** 5th Bn/102nd FA Regt (PA) * 102nd Engineer Battalion (PA) * 102nd Division Units (PA) ** 102nd Division Headquarters & HQ Company (PA) ** 102nd Medical Battalion (PA) ** 102nd Tank Battalion (PA) ** 102nd Signal Company (PA) ** 102nd Quartermaster Company (PA) ** 102nd QM Transport Company (PA) Sources * * Bibliography *Morton, Louis. The Fall of the Philippines (Publication 5-2). Retrieved on 14 Feb 2017. References * * * * Category:Infantry divisions of the Philippines Category:Military units and formations of the Philippine Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1942 Category:Military units and formations reestablished in 1942 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1946